familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
McCormick County, South Carolina
McCormick County is a county located in the U.S. state of South Carolina. As of the 2010 census, its population was 10,233, making it the least-populous county in South Carolina. Its county seat is McCormick. The county was formed in 1916 from parts of Edgefield, Abbeville, and Greenwood Counties. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (8.8%) is water. It is the smallest county in South Carolina by land area and second-smallest by total area. McCormick County is in the Savannah River basin. Notable People Dr. Lisa Jennings, M.D. Lieutenant Colonel Dwight Lomax, U.S. Army, Retired Chief Petty Officer Tracy Thompkins, U.S. Navy, Retired Clay Dorn, Federal Express Supervisor Dudley Musier, Sheriff, Kingstree, SC Owen P. McCormick - Count of Brooklyn Johnny Letman - Musician Patrick Noble - SC Governor Adjacent Counties *Greenwood County - northeast *Edgefield County - east *Columbia County, Georgia - south *Lincoln County, Georgia - west *Elbert County, Georgia - northwest *Abbeville County - northwest National protected area *Sumter National Forest (part) Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 9,958 people, 3,558 households and 2,604 families residing in the county. The population density was 28 people per square mile (11/km²). There were 4,459 housing units at an average density of 12 per square mile (5/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 44.78% White, 53.88% Black or African American, 0.07% Native American, 0.29% Asian, 0.03% Pacific Islander, 0.38% from other races, and 0.57% from two or more races. 0.86% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 3,558 households out of which 24.80% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 51.80% were married couples living together, 17.60% had a female householder with no husband present and 26.80% were non-families. 24.40% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.20% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.39 and the average family size was 2.82. In the county, the population was spread out with 19.50% under the age of 18, 8.30% from 18 to 24, 27.60% from 25 to 44, 28.10% from 45 to 64 and 16.50% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 41 years. For every 100 females there were 113.70 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 115.80 males. The median income for a household in the county was $31,577, and the median income for a family was $38,822. Males had a median income of $28,824 versus $21,587 for females. The per capita income for the county was $14,770. About 15.10% of families and 17.90% of the population were below the poverty line, including 26.50% of those under age 18 and 11.90% of those age 65 or over. 2010 census As of the 2010 United States Census, there were 10,233 people, 4,027 households, and 2,798 families residing in the county. The population density was . There were 5,453 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the county was 49.7% black or African American, 48.7% white, 0.3% Asian, 0.1% Pacific islander, 0.1% American Indian, 0.2% from other races, and 0.9% from two or more races. Those of Hispanic or Latino origin made up 0.8% of the population. In terms of ancestry, 10.7% were English, 10.2% were American, 10.2% were German, and 6.0% were Irish. Of the 4,027 households, 21.0% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 50.4% were married couples living together, 15.2% had a female householder with no husband present, 30.5% were non-families, and 27.4% of all households were made up of individuals. The average household size was 2.22 and the average family size was 2.65. The median age was 50.0 years. The median income for a household in the county was $35,858 and the median income for a family was $43,021. Males had a median income of $32,606 versus $28,067 for females. The per capita income for the county was $19,411. About 14.2% of families and 18.2% of the population were below the poverty line, including 37.6% of those under age 18 and 7.9% of those age 65 or over. Communities Towns *McCormick (county seat) *Parksville *Plum Branch census-designated places *Clarks Hill *Modoc *Mount Carmel *Willington See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in McCormick County, South Carolina References Category:McCormick County, South Carolina Category:1916 establishments in South Carolina Category:Settlements established in 1916